


The One Where Tyler Is Jealous

by heyitsbabz



Category: Bandom, Multi-Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler joseph is a jealous little shit who loves josh dun very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tyler Is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as texts with my friend from when we watched the vmas this year so don't judge (personally I thought it was a total mess of a show, but I endured it for twenty one pilots.) 
> 
> Enjoy the story, thanks for reading it :)

Tyler and Josh had come a long way since they started touring around together in 2011. From struggling to pay rent, to quitting college and their jobs, to all the sleepless nights in their cramped up van, which Tyler realized _now_ wasn't so bad because he got to cuddle with Josh.

Needless to say, he'd have Mark and occasionally Michael cuddling him too, but that didn't matter as long as Tyler could have an excuse to be close to Josh.

Although they did have days where they would think no one would show up to their shows completely and feel the small regret of trying to pursue _this_ as a career instead of going to school (because who the hell are twenty one pilots, anyway?).

It turned out okay, because now, after the success of their new album, their tour has sold out completely. Which they never thought would happen to them in a million years. Things in the band were progressing for the better and the two couldn't be happier with the outcome of their hard work.

When they found out they'd be playing the VMAs, the two had been ecstatic. Tyler remembered how well the show went when they performed in 2014 and he knew in the back of his mind that their performance now, in 2015, would be so much better, because not only have they grown as people, they'd grown as a band. Their live shows had gotten better, Tyler's singing had become more controlled and less frantic and even Josh's rhythm had improved (if that was even possible).

Of course, however, Tyler also had his doubts. The thoughts that would sneak up on him when he least expected them to and darken up the light that shined in his mind.

 _People will judge you,_ his thoughts told him. _They won't understand you the way the clique do._

And he knew, he _knew_ millions of people would be watching. If he screwed up, if he stuttered even the slightest, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He didn't want to let the clique down and he didn't want to let himself down.

So they rehearsed. They rehearsed, and rehearsed, and rehearsed some more. Josh, Tyler and ASAP Rocky (who was performing with them, because why not?) all seemed to have had a good laugh while going over their songs again and again, but as soon as Tyler and Josh were left alone, Tyler's thoughts clouded over again with his doubts.

"Hey," Tyler's head snapped up in the direction of Josh's footsteps walking towards him. "Stop doubting yourself, Ty."

Josh laid his hand softly on Tyler's cheek looking into his eyes, searching for something, _anything_ that would assure him that Tyler would be okay. Josh knew all about Tyler's insecurities of letting people down, of course he did, it was one of Tyler's biggest fears. And yes, Josh did try his best to let him know that he was the best singer, rapper, ukulele playing, pianist out there. It was apart of being in the band, really.

Rule #16: Compliment the other or you're out of the band.

"I'm not." Tyler muttered, stopping himself as soon as Josh glared at him and took his hand away from his cheek. A whine rose from his throat as Josh crossed his arms. "Fine, I am. But don't worry, I'll be fine for the show. I'm actually pretty psyched."

Josh's smile was wary, but it was a smile nonetheless and it filled Tyler's lungs with air he didn't know he lacked, his mind cleared of the darkness and a smile of his own rested on his face.

Yes, Tyler would be just fine for the show.

* * *

 

Tyler was on the red carpet, last he checked with Josh by his side. He had disappeared once they started taking pictures with fans, going to the other side of the red carpet so more people had a chance of meeting at least one of them, but with all the cameras flashing at him he sort of wished he could hold Josh's hand for comfort.

Tyler loved meeting fans, all of them were so unique and special to him. He has no words to express how much gratitude he had for the clique, so he hoped that the lyrics his mind would jumble out when he was in times of distress spoke for him. He loved them more than they would ever know. Their constant support would warm his heart until the day he died.

He laughed at something a fan told him, going next to her and posing for a selfie, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar blue haired girl bounding up to Josh and hugging him from behind. His eyes immediately narrowed as he saw Josh spin around and hug her tightly, smiling at her like she was the sun, like he was a blind man seeing colors for the first time, like he was in fucking love.

No, Tyler wasn't jealous, but just like the snap of someone's fingers, Tyler's mood went from fine to not fine at all.

* * *

 

Once they got inside, they had to pose for even more pictures. Tyler thought he and Josh would have to be alone in the pictures seeing as they were the only two in the band, but Halsey had somehow made it her mission to get between the two of them, and the paparazzi loved it, they lived for these moments. Her effortless smile and the way she curved her body to the side pressing into Josh made Tyler's blood boil within his veins.

Tyler had been a fan of hers before she became glued at the hip with Josh. Tyler wasn't even sure _when_ that even blossomed exactly. He knew she had been friends with Josh's long time girlfriend Debby, (now ex girlfriend, mind you.) but other than that, he didn't know when she suddenly decided they could be best friends. No, they couldn't be best friends, because quite frankly, Josh was Tyler's best friend and nothing would change that, ever.

She hadn't spoken a word to Tyler even though he was standing right next to her for the photos. Tyler was angry sure, but most of all he was _bored_. He showed no emotion in the pictures he was positive and if he did it was probably annoyance plastered all over his face.

"Josh you should like, hold me bridal style, it would be so cute." He heard her tell Josh. Tyler's face scrunched up as if he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Sure!" Josh, with his kind smile and gentleman like attitude couldn't say no to her when she looked so happy to do something.

He lifted her up, as she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and smiled for the cameras. He barred his teeth, smiled, looked at Halsey, and once he thought enough pictures of the two of them were taken, he set her down carefully.

"Those pictures will be so dope." Halsey chuckled, leaning an arm on his shoulder and throwing up a peace sign for another camera.

"Yeah, the dopest." Tyler's monotonous voice agreed. He wasn't very fond of Halsey right now and he didn't think he'd ever be very fond of her.

"Oh, hi!" She extended her hand towards him and smiled. "Tyler, right?"

Tyler looked at her hand, back at her face and at Josh. She wasn't even sure what his name was, how typical. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, opting for the latter for Josh's sake.

"Yeah," He shook her hand, his face never breaking of the emotionless facade he was creating. He could feel Josh's anxiety radiating off of him and almost smiled because _good_ , he should feel anxious. "Halsey, right?"

"You can call me Ashley," Halsey answered, not noticing Tyler's mocking tone or simply just ignoring it. "Halsey is mostly just for fans, not friends."

"Alright, _Halsey_." Tyler emphasized her stage name, because _we're not friends_  kept echoing inside his mind. He definitely hadn't missed Josh's horrified, disapproving look either.

" _Tyler_." Josh said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists together.

He was used to Tyler being jealous and brooding when he was by himself, but when he decided to bring his sass along for the ride when they were with others, he wouldn't deal with it. Just like that one time Tyler got into a fight with a guy for simply buying him a drink at a bar. Literally, his excuse was that he was just making sure Josh was okay, but Josh didn't buy it. He hadn't talked to Tyler for almost 3 days after that because of how humiliating that whole situation was for him. And if Josh had found it really hot to see sweet, sensitive Tyler punching someone, it was nobody's business.

"Yes, Jishwa?"

Josh's heart skipped a beat at the familiar nickname, but Tyler's expressionless face was too much for Josh. He was used to Tyler's animated features, not this stranger with a perfectly crafted mask that was void of emotions who stood in front of him. Josh fixed him with a _please-be-nice-I'm-begging-you_ look and Tyler sighed in defeat.

He couldn't take the upset look that would etch its way onto Josh's face, so he tried his best to prevent it when he could. Much to Tyler's dismay, this was one of those times.

"I'm kidding, Ashley." He flashed her a bright smile and she laughed, nodding as if she knew he was, but Josh could tell how fake, how prosthetic, how well crafted his smile was.

"She's sitting next to us." Josh cleared his throat and Tyler wanted to rip his beautiful red-dyed hair out.

Of course she was sitting next to them, why hadn't Tyler known better?

* * *

 

  
Josh ignored Tyler for the most part. His infatuation with Halsey was evident when they started taking selfies together and singing along during the show without so much as glancing at Tyler.

Tyler was _bored_.

The only entertainment he got was Kanye West dancing like Kanye would and even that couldn't make him smile the way some attention from Josh would have.

Tyler was a bit pathetic maybe, but he wasn't one to forgive easily either. So naturally, when Josh turned to him, a bright smile on his face and his name on the tip of his tongue, Tyler turned to the girl next to him and ignored him.

"Hey, I'm Tyler and my _friend_ over there is being a bit of a douche." He offered her his hand to shake, hoping Josh heard him loud and clear.

She was stunning, was Tyler's first thought. The blue dress she was wearing made her blonde hair (which was up in a loose bun) shine much brighter and her eyes were one of the most eccentric hues of blue he'd ever seen. Tyler would be lying if he said his breath wasn't taken away.

"Jenna," She shook his hand, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry your friend's a douche."

Maybe, Tyler thinks, the show wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

  
Their performance was alright, Tyler supposed. It wasn't the best show they've done, but it wasn't horrible. Tyler could live with it. He had almost fell off the stage during the performance, but the fans caught him and that made the performance all the more memorable for him. The clique had Tyler's back, always.

Josh on the other hand was desperately trying to get Tyler's attention. He 'accidentally' threw his drumstick during heavydirtysoul in the hopes of Tyler looking at him, but that hadn't worked. Tyler had noticed, though. He noticed Josh's desperation and it made his heart flutter in his chest with feelings he couldn't describe.

They had done an interview after their performance, Tyler replying to Josh's answers with some "oh wow", "that's sick", and "cool's" before they could finally leave the place.

At this point the two of them just wanted to go back to their hotel room.

Once they were back in the comfort of their hotel room though, Josh had had enough. From the moment Tyler turned away from him at the award show, to the silent car ride back to the hotel, to Tyler's blank stare, Josh had had _enough_.

Tyler couldn't ignore him forever.

"Tyler, please talk to me. I'm sorry." Josh begged, closing the door behind him and glancing at the back of Tyler's head hopefully. Josh knew Tyler could hold a grudge, but he wouldn't hold a grudge against him, would he?

Josh's thoughts were cut short when he was slammed into the wall, a sound of surprise escaping his red, slightly chapped lips. Tyler pressed his body firmly against his and his hand made its way to the wall on the side of his face.

"I think," Tyler began slowly, moving his other hand down Josh's chest. "You forget that you're taken sometimes."

Josh's breath caught in his throat when Tyler began laying gentle kisses on the skin of his neck, moving up his jaw, his cheek and finally stopping in front of his lips. Josh closed his eyes, silently begging for the feel of Tyler's soft lips on his, the thought of kissing him making him sigh.

Before he knew it, Josh felt Tyler let go, he dropped his hands and moved further into the hotel room, completely forgetting what just happened. A whine rose out of Josh as he followed Tyler like a lost puppy trying to be pet by a bystander.

"Tyler," Josh went to grab his face between his hands and crash their lips together, but Tyler's glare stopped him. Dropping his hands to his side, he bit his lip. "Tyler, please. Kiss me."

Tyler chuckled and then smirked before walking up to Josh, making sure there was still enough distance between them to drive Josh crazy.

"You don't like not having my attention, huh kitten?" Tyler knew the pet name made Josh squirm and he wanted to have Josh _beg_ for him. He leaned in closer to him, their lips barely touching. "That's how I feel when you're with her."

Josh closed his eyes, absentmindedly grinding his hips into Tyler's. His basketball shorts seemed to get tighter and tighter the more Tyler talked and he needed to feel some sort of friction, some sort of _relief_. All too soon, Tyler backed away from him making Josh open his eyes to glare up at him.

"Not like you didn't have fun chatting up little miss blue dress," Josh was starting to raise his voice in frustration, he knew it, but all his mind heard was static. He needed Tyler and he needed him _now_. "Bet you two had the time of your lives talking shit about me and my _friend_."

Tyler found himself laughing a nasty laugh before running a hand over his face. He hadn't talked shit about Josh, he would never do that, but Josh had been acting like a douche and Tyler simply let him know of it. And sure, even though Jenna and him did hit it off well (Tyler even got her number!), he didn't want to be with anyone other than Josh.

When he looked back at Josh, his eyes shining with definite anger, he couldn't help but grab him by the back of his neck, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was all over the place, teeth clinking together every so often, mumbled _I can't believe you's_ and breathless _fuck's_ escaping their lips that seemed to be melded together. Tyler grinded his hips into Josh's and felt him moan into his mouth. Josh's pants weren't the only ones that were suddenly too tight. Tyler broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt, Josh quickly following his lead.

The room was suddenly too hot, their mouths meeting again while Tyler pulled on Josh's hair. Josh bit Tyler's lip, making Tyler moan while he slid his hand down Tyler's chest and abs painfully slow for Tyler's liking. Josh stopped short when his hand reached Tyler's belt buckle, glancing up at him with innocent eyes. Tyler wasn't having any of that tonight, with a roll of his eyes he shoved Josh down by his shoulders. Once Josh was on his knees in front of him, he undid his belt and threw it across the room. Josh got the hint and undid his jeans button, sliding them down Tyler's legs.

"Want me to hold you down, Josh?" Tyler giggled, pulling on his hair to make him look up at him. Josh was beautiful, on his knees in front of him, his mouth parted from being breathless over their kiss and his eyes hooded with lust. Tyler's heart fluttered in his chest from the intense look Josh was giving him.

"Shut up." Josh breathed, sliding Tyler's boxers down in one slick move, letting his erection spring up. Carefully, he licked the tip of Tyler's cock, glancing up at him through his lashes. Tyler threw his head back, moaning and pulling on Josh's hair.

Josh took all of him into his mouth, Tyler guiding him up and down while staring down at him.

"I-I've got a good one," Tyler stuttered, letting out another moan as Josh swirled his tongue around him. "Oh Josh, baby, that's so good, look at you."

Tyler knew Josh lived off praise so he gave it to him whenever he could. The boy was good at everything anyway, Tyler couldn't help letting Josh know.

"You were red," Tyler began, continuing his earlier statement, running his hands through Josh's hair, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "You liked me 'cause I was blue."

Tyler let out a series of moans as Josh hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, making Tyler's knees shake.

"You touched me and suddenly-" Tyler cuts himself off by throwing his head back again and thrusting his hips further into Josh's mouth. Josh moaned, the vibrations of the sound making Tyler's dick twitch. Tyler closed his eyes, his hand still in Josh's hair. "Suddenly I was a lilac sky and you decided-"

Tyler couldn't finish because next thing he knew, he was letting out a string of curses while he blew his load into Josh's mouth. Tyler panted, pulling Josh up by his hair and kissing him, tasting himself on his lips, the thought of _that's gross_ crossing his mind for only a second. It was a wet, sloppy kiss shared in the bliss of the moment before Josh pulled away, a cocky smirk of his own on his face.

"I decided purple was exactly for me, thank you very much." He sassed, pulling Tyler in for another chaste kiss.

Tyler was positive that Josh was going to be the death of him.

He pulled away from Josh and began kissing his jaw, moving to the spot on his neck that Tyler knew would get him going. Tyler carefully sucked and bit at Josh's neck, leaving behind a purple bruise for everyone to see, for everyone to _know_. He continued leaving multiple marks on his neck and his collarbones, loving the sound of Josh moaning his name, completely breathless because of him.

Tyler pulled away long enough to lead Josh to the bed, quickly discarding Josh of his boxers. Tyler was actually surprised no one has come looking for them, to congratulate them on their performance yet, but really he wasn't complaining. Any time he got alone with Josh should be treasured, seeing as it didn't happen often. Sure, they travelled the world together, but that included their crew with them the entire time and although Tyler wouldn't have it any other way, these moments, the spontaneous ones, would last forever in Tyler's mind. Every detail of how Josh looks, the feel of his lips, he'd remember all of it.

Josh laid on the bed face down, spreading his legs for Tyler and he had to bite back a smile. Josh was always so eager, so ready. Before getting on the bed and on top of Josh, he quickly went over to his suitcase and took out a packet of lube, along with a condom. Tyler ripped open the lube, dipping his fingers into it, while he tossed the condom on the bed within reaching distance before getting in between Josh's legs.

Josh sucked in a sharp breath, only having a second to realize that Tyler had stuck a finger into him. He let out a whimper, because it hurt, it did, but it was a good hurt, the type of hurt he needed and Tyler knew it. Tyler added another finger and Josh moaned, a few tears spilling from his eyes from the friction Tyler's fingers were leaving behind.

"Am I hurting you, baby?" Tyler asked, teasing and playful as he scissored his fingers inside Josh. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare fucking stop." Josh whipped his head around to glare at Tyler over his shoulder, meeting Tyler's playful stare.

Their gazes held and Josh tried to show Tyler how much he wanted this, hurt or no hurt, with the determined look on his face alone. Tyler only nodded and hummed his agreement, placing a third finger in and earning a hiss from Josh.

"Please, Tyler," Josh moaned, arching his back, his dick already leaking with precome. His mind was feeling hazy, static and all he can think was _Tyler, Tyler, Tyler_.

"You're demanding today," He tutted at Josh, pulling him back by his hair and placing a rough kiss to his lips before removing his fingers from his ass. "Are you always this demanding or is my memory failing me?"

"I don't know," Josh growled, finally losing his patience with Tyler. "Ashley is staying in this hotel, why don't you go ask her."

As soon as the words left Josh's mouth, Tyler had snapped, grabbing the condom and ripping it open. He rolled it onto his half-hard dick quickly and grabbed Josh's thighs, spreading them far apart as Josh whimpered in anticipation.

"That's not fucking funny." Tyler growled, pushing himself into Josh and Josh gasped from the sudden feeling of Tyler inside him. He closed his eyes and moaned as Tyler thrusted his hips.

Tyler snapped his hips in a dominately, fast pace that had Josh aching. He kept pounding into him and Josh knew, oh fuck, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit properly tomorrow without squirming or wincing, but he sure as hell wouldn't regret it, no matter how many jokes he would hear from his friends.

"Oh, Tyler- oh god, _fuck._ " Josh moaned, a sob catching in his throat. He leaned his head back onto Tyler's shoulder and bit his lip so hard he was pretty sure he could taste blood.

Suddenly, Tyler hand gripped at his cock softly and started jerking him off as he kept thrusting into him, making Josh's senses go crazy.

"You like that, kitten? You like it when I fuck you?" As if to emphasize his point he thrusted into Josh again his pace quickening, until he slowed into a steady rhythm that had Josh a moaning mess. "Listen to yourself, Josh. You're so beautiful begging for me, you know that?"

Tyler kept moving his hand up and down Josh's cock in a sleek rhythm and Josh felt sweat drip down his back, the familiar feeling of his orgasm building up at the bottom of his spine making him gasp lightly.

"T-Tyler I'm c-close, I'm not gonna last any longer." Josh managed to get out, warning Tyler and grinding his hips backwards to meet Tyler in his thrusts, making Tyler moan out a curse.

"Don't want you to, baby." Tyler mumbled, and Josh lost it, Tyler's hand moving on his dick and Tyler fucking him becoming too much.

His vision dotted with black dots as he felt his orgasm take over his body, shuddering and letting out one last, drawn out moan of his lovers name, Tyler following not long after, having seen Josh like that driving him over the edge.

They both slumped down next to eachother, Tyler getting rid of the condom and throwing it in the garbage basket next to their hotel bed before turning to Josh.

"Are you okay, Jish? I didn't hurt you did I?" Tyler's voice was full of concern and when Josh met his eyes, seeing them full of adoration, he couldn't stop the feeling in his chest, his heartbeat accelerating even more than it was.

"I love you," Josh blurted out, giggling nervously right after. "I'm fine."

The two of them looked at each other before bursting out into peals of laughter, the whole night leading up to this being completely unreal.

"I love you too," Tyler said once their laughter had died down. "Obviously."

Josh was on cloud nine, along with Tyler. The two of them still desperately trying to catch their breaths. Josh hummed and turned his face into Tyler's neck, loving the feeling of Tyler putting his arms around him. He felt so safe, so loved, so wanted here that he couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"I can't believe you were jealous of-" Josh began, getting cut off by Tyler's frantic "I wasn't jealous!"

"You were so jealous." Josh assured him, snuggling deeper into him if that was even possible. If Josh were to die right now, he'd die happy.

"Fine, I was, but you know what I have to say to that?" Josh could practically feel Tyler smiling, a laugh bubbling in his throat. Tyler was living in pure bliss in this very moment and he was positive nothing would be able to ruin his mood.

"Oh God, please don't." Josh groaned, preparing himself for the worst.

"Do you feel like a young god right now? Because I sort of do, you know the whole 'if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight' deal. I fucked you pretty good if I do say so myself. Does this mean we're going to heaven? You're welcome." Tyler rambled, chuckling as he spoke. Josh couldn't help but pull away and stare at him in complete awe and content.

"I hate you." Josh couldn't even stop the smile that grew on his face when he saw Tyler's eyes light up. "How do you even know her lyrics so well?"

The room went silent, the only sound they could hear was the couple next door arguing about who ate the last chocolate bar when _Susan, I know you're pregnant, but I told you I wanted it_ and _I'm so sorry Gerald, maybe next time you should write your fucking name on it_ echoed throughout their room.

The two of them exchanged a look before Tyler cleared his throat.

"I may or may not have listened and watched you dance to her record all month."


End file.
